The present invention relates generally to portable spray devices and, more specifically, to a portable spray car wash device capable of holding and dispensing liquid cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle; thereby, enabling complete washing and cleaning thereof. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, automobile detailing applications desiring portability of equipment and materials for mobile washing and cleaning services.
The purchase of an automobile represents a considerable expense. For most individuals, even the expense of an economy car can be substantial. However, despite rising sticker prices and increases in fuel costs, luxury and sports automobiles continue to be sought after. Thus, the prestige of driving an attractive car endures.
Some car and truck owners enjoy individualizing their vehicles by purchasing specialty paint jobs, stylish wheels, chrome accessories and ornamental lighting packages. Others prefer to maintain their car, truck, sport utility vehicle (SUV) or van as close to factory issue as possible. Many rely on routine cleaning and maintenance to maximize their enjoyment, as well as the life of their car.
Cleaning and detailing a vehicle instantly improves its appearance. Owners maintain a sense of xe2x80x9cnew carxe2x80x9d appreciation with a clean interior. A shining exterior, on the other hand, conveys a sense of pride to all who see it. Whether luxury or economy, a car with a freshly cleaned and waxed body and spotless windows is to be admired.
Unfortunately, cleaning and detailing a car, truck, SUV or van is a time-consuming and labor-intensive endeavor. Automatic car wash facilities have become increasingly available, with many directly associated with fueling stations. These automated facilities do provide convenience; however, they are unable to offer detailed cleaning. Hand wash and detail centers offer detailing and hand cleaning, however, sacrifice some of the convenience. Since hand cleaning necessarily requires more time than an automatic car wash, the vehicle owner must either make an appointment to leave his or her car, or must wait while the job is completed.
One recently introduced alternative, wherein the benefits of hand cleaning and detailing are combined with total convenience, is mobile detailing service. Such a service travels to the vehicle, either at home or place of business, and completely cleans and details the car while it is parked and otherwise unneeded. These mobile detailing service professionals utilize a variety of cleaning tools, solutions, and products, and must transport them to each location.
Devices have been introduced to enable various mobile cleaning applications. One type of mobile cleaning apparatus, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,786 to Levy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,960 to Futrell, connects to a water source; thereby, enabling the selective spray application of a cleaning solution entrained in water or water for rinsing. The disadvantageous reliance of this type of device on an external water source limits its true mobile usability. Other devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,744 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,123 to Aiello, et al., further limit their portability by depending upon external power and air supplies, often in addition to a water source. Such limitations inhibit truly moveable use.
Alternative types of mobile cleaning apparatus"" are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,758 to Chayer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,446 to Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,849 to Studinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,903 to Burch. These devices still depend upon water, however, they do provide an on-board water supply tank; thus, eliminating the need to connect to an external water source. Some also have the ability to rely on battery power to enable free movement. However, the tank size, in addition to the considerable weight of multiple gallons of water, disadvantageously inhibits true portability and maneuverability.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a portable spray car wash device enabling complete detailing of a vehicle without the use of water, wherein cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle are held and dispensed thereby; thus, preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a portable spray car wash device capable of holding and dispensing liquid cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle; thereby, enabling portability of equipment and materials for mobile washing and cleaning services.
According to its major aspects, and broadly stated, the present invention is a portable, battery powered spray applicator device enabling complete detailing of a vehicle without the use of water, wherein a variety of liquid cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle are held and dispensed thereby.
More specifically, in a first preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a portable cart for housing equipment and materials for washing and cleaning vehicles. The wheeled cart has a base platform supporting three reservoir containers, at least one motor, a battery and a battery charger. A housing surrounds the platform, protectively covering the equipment held therewithin.
An AC power receptacle is located within the housing, wherein a power cord is attached thereto for operating the battery charger. An external control panel is also provided within the housing. The panel includes switches and controls that are appropriately linked to the battery, battery charger, and sprayers, whereby each may be turned on or off, and whereby flow of the chemical solutions may be controlled. The panel also includes an emergency stop override switch, whereby power flow can be immediately interrupted. Ventilation panels are defined through the housing to provide necessary airflow to and from the enclosed equipment. Several handles are attached to the exterior of the housing, whereby the device is easily pushed, pulled, and lifted. A toolbox is mounted within the housing, wherein access thereto is provided by an exterior door flush with the housing.
The three reservoir containers are accessible above the upper surface of the housing, wherein each container has a user-accessible threaded cap mounted thereon. Each cap may have a handle, whereby the user can loosen or tighten the cap as necessary for removal or replacement thereof. Each of the three containers is linked to a motor; thereby, enabling controlled spraying of selected container contents through a hose and spray trigger. A first container holds a chemical solution for spraying onto the metal and/or fiberglass shell of an automobile, for rubbing into the shell and removing dirt, grime, and grease therefrom. A second container holds a glass cleaning solution for spraying onto the windshield and windows of an automobile, for rubbing off and cleansing the windshield and windows. A third container holds a liquid wax for spraying onto the metal and/or fiberglass shell of an automobile, for rubbing into the metal and/or fiberglass for a polished shine.
In a second preferred embodiment, the portable cart of the first preferred embodiment neither carries nor supports the reservoir containers. Rather, an ancillary portable cart is provided for use in association with the primary portable cart for carrying one or more reservoir containers. The ancillary cart is provided with wheels for mobility; and, further, may be provided with shelves useful for holding reservoir containers and supplies, and hooks useful for supporting one or more sprayer nozzles.
Because the ancillary cart provides separate access to the reservoir containers, the containers advantageously may be removed from the ancillary cart and carried upon the person of the user operator, as with a belt and holder arrangement; thus, extending the useful operating distance of the invention and providing ease of use and portability heretofore unknown in the art.
Modifications to the sprayer nozzle provides for more accurate and consistent fluid and air supply control. Separate pressurization of the reservoir container, as through a pump and piston arrangement, provides additional fluid pressure useful either for extending spraying distance or for extending the number of vehicles that may be processed.
Accordingly, a feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a portable spray car wash device that enables complete detailing of a vehicle without the use of water.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to hold and dispense cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a portable cart having equipment and materials for washing and cleaning vehicles.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a battery-operated, rechargeable, portable spray car wash unit.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide user-actuated flow control for spray dispensing of cleansers and waxes for rubbing into the body and windows of a vehicle.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a portable cart for washing and cleaning vehicles, wherein several handles are provided for ease of mobility.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a portable cart for washing and cleaning vehicles, wherein one or more hooks are provided for carrying hanging supplies.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an on-board toolbox for portable access to tools.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide three reservoir containers, each having an independent sprayer, whereby cross-contamination of container contents is prevented.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a reservoir container for holding a chemical solution for spraying onto the metal and/or fiberglass shell of an automobile, for rubbing into the shell and removing dirt, grime, and grease therefrom.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a reservoir container for holding a glass cleaning solution for spraying onto the windshield and windows of an automobile, for rubbing off and cleansing the windshield and windows.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a reservoir container for holding a liquid wax for spraying onto the metal and/or fiberglass shell of an automobile, for rubbing into the metal and/or fiberglass for a polished shine.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an ancillary portable cart for use in association with the primary portable cart for carrying one or more reservoir containers.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide separate access to the reservoir containers, so that the containers advantageously may be removed from the ancillary cart and carried upon the person of the user operator, as with a belt and holder arrangement; thus, extending the useful operating distance of the invention and providing ease of use and portability to the user.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide separate pressurization of the reservoir container, as through a pump and piston arrangement, in order to provide additional fluid pressure useful either for extending spraying distance or for extending the number of vehicles that may be processed.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an elongated or extended spray nozzle for improved reach and cleaning of either the roof or underside of vehicles.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an elongated or extended spray nozzle for beneficially distancing the operator of the device from chemical mists or sprays expelled from the nozzle, thus reducing the likelihood of inhaling same.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide direct pressurization of multiple reservoir containers for providing the requisite fluid pressure to enable desired fluid spraying force and distance.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.